


【异坤】王子殿下的未婚妻

by shaoshao99



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	【异坤】王子殿下的未婚妻

-

“不好啦！王子殿下！您未婚妻跑啦！”  
王子异在书房看书看的起劲，正拿起一壶薏仁水准备倒着，侍从就不要命地冲进来。

“小七，不要这么冒冒失失。”  
穿着白色灯笼袖衬衫和藏青色刺绣马甲的男人抬起头，小七不敢抬头，只能看到他轮廓分明的下颚线。

“是，王子殿下，但是小葵公主真的跑了！听说他昨天偷了一匹马，穿了一身骑装，连夜跑进森林了！”  
小七报告完，完全不敢看王子异的脸色，这位主子这么喜欢他的未婚妻，现在肯定很生气。

“放肆！什么叫偷，我的就是坤坤的，他喜欢了就拿走，怎么叫偷呢！”王子异放下书，拿起一旁许久未用的镶嵌着水蓝色宝石的两把短剑，“随我去看看。”

这位跑路的小葵公主大名蔡徐坤，天生一头金发，长得高挑美丽，小七之前看过他一眼，那眼睛嘴巴，漂亮得和画得一样，就是头发短了些，也不喜欢穿裙子，不过站在他们家高大威猛的殿下旁边，还是比较般配的。

他们家殿下王子异是金牛国王储第一顺位继承人，现在的国王正是殿下的父亲，蔡徐坤今年刚刚二十，他十五岁的时候就被金狮国国王送来当“质子”了，说是以后要嫁给王子异的，但是这个以后拖了五年，还没成真。

小七也不知道为什么，只知道王子殿下是特别喜欢小葵公主的，即使他是个男子也要娶他，金狮国国王生了五个王子，蔡徐坤是第六个，从小得宠万分，奈何长得太精致漂亮，被送来和亲了。

和亲有什么不好，我们家殿下这么优秀。小七一想到蔡徐坤要逃跑，他就生气，明明公主也是愿意嫁给他们家殿下的，他每次偷听他们说话都只能听到什么“不要了，太大了”，这一看就有问题，为什么现在要逃婚呢？

小七不知道，小七很sad。

王子异找到蔡徐坤的时候，蔡徐坤还穿着一身黑色骑装，坐在森林深处的小酒馆喝酒。  
他一头金发，上扬的眼尾被灯光衬得有些发红，染着缠绵的殷红色，嘴唇沾着透明冰凉的酒，闪闪的，那身骑装有些大了，套在身上松松垮垮，蔡徐坤扯了扯衣领，回过头就看到王子异站在门口，脸色很不好看。

“哼。”蔡徐坤转过头，不去看这个大猪蹄子。

“坤坤。”王子异走过来，拿起蔡徐坤的酒，“你酒精过敏，小心些。”说罢就要拿出什么劳什子的药丸来。

“这个不是酒，是饮料！”蔡徐坤吐吐小舌头，一饮而尽，“你干嘛来找我，和你那个什么未婚妻双宿双飞不就好了！”

“我未婚妻只有你。”王子异叹气，在蔡徐坤旁边坐下，揉了揉他柔顺的金发，“坤坤…”

王子异凑过来，去吻他的耳垂，蔡徐坤被吹得有些发热，一个劲地想推开王子异：“大猪蹄子，走开。”

“我不会娶什么豹子国的公主的。”王子异委屈地说，“你还不知道我吗？而且，你干嘛生我气还穿我衣服，嗯？”

酒吧里的人早就自觉撤下了，蔡徐坤不理王子异，他只记得昨天听到国王说，要王子异娶那个什么公主，那个公主有什么好看的，也就胸大一点，小葵公主恨恨地看了眼自己平平的胸膛，咬着嘴唇想起昨天和王子异在床上，王子异亲自己的胸口，亲得乳头都红了，胸大有什么了不起，王子异还不是喜欢我！

但是蔡徐坤还是难过，他怕自己会哭，他怕王子异会娶别人，于是他跑了。

“坤坤…”王子异又开始叫蔡徐坤，他嗓音低沉，极富磁性，蔡徐坤又红着脸想起两个人上床的时候，王子异咬着自己嘴巴叫自己名字，他是怎么回来着？

“王子异你对得起我吗王子异！”蔡徐坤恨恨地说，“你现在就去把那个什么公主，赶出去！”

说完还不解恨，蔡徐坤长腿一伸，勾着王子异的腰：“你不搞定的话，今晚我不回去了！”

美人的大眼睛眯成一条线，像一只炸毛的猫咪，王子异被勾得有些冒火，他把人揽进怀里：“这可不是我说了算。”

“那谁说了算？”蔡徐坤得不到承诺，歪过头不理他。

“你跟我回宫，我就告诉你，嗯？”王子异带着哄骗的口吻，蔡徐坤却没丝毫怀疑，他的手绕着王子异的脖子，被吻地气喘吁吁。

“那你可不准骗我！”蔡徐坤的唇又肿了，他仰起头，舒服地哼哼叫起来，缠绵的尾音差点让王子异在酒吧办了他，但是王子殿下这么有分寸的人，还是一匹马，垫着垫着回了城堡。

“嗯～”  
一到床上，蔡徐坤感觉自己就失去了主动权，他看着王子异站在床边，褪下自己身上的衣衫，露出结实的身体。

美人的腿曲起来，身上的衣服掉了大半，莹白的身体对着王子异，嫣红的嘴唇含着自己白嫩的小手，嘴里还不得体地说：“快点啦～马上到饭点了～”

王子异几乎要笑出来，蔡徐坤一头金发，身下是雪白的床单，更衬得肌肤胜雪，十七岁那年，第一次看到蔡徐坤，他就知道自己这辈子非他不可。

蔡徐坤不是什么乖巧的公主，住过来第一天，就跑遍了整个皇宫，一把被王子异拉倒自己房里，蔡徐坤还以为他要干嘛，没想到王子异说自己要多喝薏仁水，均衡营养，不能挑食，噼里啪啦说了一堆，蔡徐坤以为自己未来老公想扔下皇位去吃素呢。

结果，没过两年，他就看到王子异对着自己的画像，手伸进裤裆里，靠着椅背，脸上满是隐忍的模样，蔡徐坤看着那肿大的物件，脸上却是滚烫的。

王子异怎么这么会画画？把自己画的那么好看？年芳十八的小葵公主眨着眼睛，装作无知地问王子异，王子异不好意思地说是他请人画的，自己画技太烂了。

“你居然看着别人的画，那啥…你，你不准…你只准对我…”蔡徐坤气得跺脚，然后就和王子异抱着滚到一处了。

第一次定是疼得，他眼中含着雾气，金发被汗水沾湿了贴着脖子，露出精致的锁骨，王子异的吻带着蛮狠的味道和力气，从额头吻到小腹。

蔡徐坤没憋着，直接射了。王子异安抚似的亲亲他的脸，然后是冗长粘腻的前戏，蔡徐坤说正着不方便，于是王子异从后面进来，小穴是红的，深红色，他看得眼睛都红了，才扶着性器冲进来，炽热柔软的内壁贴上来，蔡徐坤一声呻吟，王子异便冲着最里面一阵捣鼓。

“属狗的吗？轻点。”蔡徐坤不满地嘟嘴，纤细的腰被捏出红印来。

金发的蔡徐坤真好看。王子异想。  
坤坤以后一定要嫁给自己的。王子异再想。

第一次的经历是美妙的，从那以后，两个人滚遍了王子异的书房和卧室，有时候还会骑马去森林玩，蔡徐坤的手撑着粗糙的树根，王子异从后来顶进去，泥土清新又混着不明的腥味，身后是进进出出的性器，粘着白液，有的时候还滴到地上，蔡徐坤红得不敢看，被王子异翻过来正面操进去，滴滴答答射在腹肌上，又被吻住，含着舌尖亲，最后才坐在王子异身上用被操得松软的后穴高潮了。

在床上，蔡徐坤一向是没得收敛的，就像此刻他仰卧着，看着王子异慢悠悠地脱衣服，喊了几句也不得劲，就爬起来给王子异解裤腰带子。

“坤坤…”王子异的手扶着蔡徐坤的后脑勺，感受自己被他湿热的口腔包裹，不算熟练的舌头缠上来，双手托着囊袋，一下一下地挤着。

低头，可以看到他长长的睫毛和因吞吐而憋红的脸色，金色的“脑壳”前后动着，王子异吞了口口水：“坤坤，可以了——”

蔡徐坤抬起头，眼里全是雾气，露出“不想射吗”的疑惑。

王子异把他推到在床上，解开带子，小麦色的身体覆上去，正正好好能把人盖住，蔡徐坤伸出藕节般的手臂，抱着王子异的腰，润滑的东西是宫里传下来的，手指沾着伸进甬道里，还带着一点点桃花香。

蔡徐坤仰着头，眼里已经看不到什么清晰的东西了，他只觉得身下热得厉害，性器被王子异握住，一上一下地抚弄着，他不喜欢忍，身后的手指勾到了穴心，按着那块凸起来来回回地顶弄，他嘤的一声，就射在王子异手里。

王子异准备把人翻过来，蔡徐坤拦着他的手：“不要，要在前面。”

前面也不是不行，就是有点麻烦。蔡徐坤的小腿挂在王子异胳膊上，玉一般的肌肤有些冰凉，王子异咬住他的锁骨，一下一下地舔舐，只觉得自己还埋在蔡徐坤体内的手指终于沾到了水，这才轻声说：“坤坤，我要进去了。”

肿大的性器一次进不完全，剩下一半露在外面张牙舞爪，王子异把人捞在怀里，直直地坐下去，蔡徐坤许久没做了，后穴还有些干涩，突然的刺痛感，让他下意识在王子异背上划了一道。

“啊，子异，对不起——”话还没说完，就被王子异吻住，湿热的吻让紧绷的身体松弛下来，甬道松了写，王子异又往里面送，终于擦到了蔡徐坤最喜欢的地方，他又抱着人开始哼哼叫。

王子异尝到了柔软温热的味道，自然抱着人操个不停，上下来回了几十下，扑哧扑哧的声音撞进人耳朵里，蔡徐坤也不觉得脸红，长腿盘住王子异的腰，性器贴着他的小腹，又昂起来。

被撸射的感觉有些像急促的火星，突然就迸发了，但是用后穴高潮却像浸泡在温泉里，全身上下都带着湿热的空气，头上的汗水混着雨水，身后是涌动的流水。身子泡在温泉里，顺着水流涌进小穴里，又顺着被顶弄的撞击溢出来，前后几十下，出了一身汗。

蔡徐坤抱着王子异的胳膊，有些不得力，他嚷嚷着要躺着，于是他躺在温泉里，王子异是个很贴心的人，不仅平时督促他早点睡觉，多喝热水，床上也是百依百顺。他没有错过每一寸洁白的肌肤，顺着身体的曲线密密麻麻地吻上来，整个人被泡在清澈的泉水里，莹白的背磨着床单，身后那么冷，身前却那么炽热。

如果说恋爱的甜蜜总是逃不过情爱的质量，那王子异一定是这场爱情长跑的冠军。

他结实的身体、充盈的体力和英俊的脸庞，总能把蔡徐坤哄得开开心心，更别说他修长的手指和一脸老实的可靠模样。母后总说，嫁给王子异是他的福气。小葵年轻时候不懂，他以为自己被父亲舍弃了，跑到金牛国第一天就偷了不知道谁的衣服出去玩，回来就看到王子异跪在地上受罚。

十五岁的少年站在十七岁的未婚夫面前，听到还没记住长相的人对自己说：“跟着我委屈你了，我以后必定不让你受委屈。”

蔡徐坤在接下来的五年内就没受过委屈。

直到——直到那天下午听到国王让王子异娶那个什么不知名小国家的公主。

蔡徐坤第一次感到了危机感。

蔡徐坤的手蹭着丝质的冰冷的床单，洁白的臀部此刻却都是王子异捏出来的红痕，小穴被撞得发红，白沫滴滴答答地留下来，王子异的性器也没能避免。

王子异跪在床上，捏着蔡徐坤的腰，一下一下地撞上去，蔡徐坤明明手臂蹭得磨破了疼了，也不记得说一声，王子异皱着眉头把人抱起来，心疼地给他揉胳膊，蔡徐坤反倒是转过头来讨吻，身上只剩下半条不知道什么做的缎子，可能是某件衣服的布料吧，蔡徐坤看也不看，被王子异抱着腰死命地顶弄，肉体撞击的声音混着他沙哑的嗓音发出的呻吟，淫糜的气息装满了屋子。

末了，王子异射了出来，蔡徐坤喘着气倒在床上，还没说话，王子异挤进炽热的穴里，那里刚刚被操弄过，像熟透了的桃子，流着潺潺的汁水。

王子异咬了一口桃子，卖力地又开始嫁接，桃子张着小嘴，一下一下喷着汁液，身体交缠的时候，蔡徐坤迷茫中好像听到有人在叫他们。

但是他没力气说话了，他昏昏沉沉地晕过去，睡得很香。

醒过来的时候，王子异早就不在了，蔡徐坤嘟着嘴自己穿衣服，刚想骂王子异，就看到穿着王子礼服的人走进来，手里还拿着热水。

嗓子现在是没法见人了，蔡徐坤懒得说话，王子异也不生气，好脾气地过来喂水。

“你骗我······”蔡徐坤小声说，“那个什么公主走了没？”

“走了，这是她给你的信。”王子异摸摸蔡徐坤的金发，亲了他一口。

“什么？还有信！”蔡徐坤气得差点撕了这个该死的信，情敌还要发战书！

他不大愿意地打开一看，直接愣住。

半晌，他红着脸缩进王子异怀里，小手有的没的地抱着他：“你——你怎么不早说呀——”

“说什么？说我们有了夫妻之实，让她赶紧走？”王子异笑了笑，把信放到一旁，“好啦，母后说下周我们就举行婚礼，好不好？”

“真的！”蔡徐坤在这过了五年，他第一次听到王子异真的要娶自己。

“五年前我就说过，再也不会让你受委屈。”王子异抓着蔡徐坤的手，轻声笑起来。

那封豹子国公主的信还在桌上，明晃晃写着：

——“亲爱的的小葵公主，我对你仰慕已久，我这辈子的愿望就是嫁给你！你放心，如果你在王子异那里受委屈了，一定要来找我，呜呜呜，我豹子国驸马的位置一定留给你。——爱你的公主”

什么玩意！原来“被绿”的是王子异不是他！

-end


End file.
